


'the bite is a gift'

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, no tread doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You and your family had moved to Beacon Hills a few months ago. Your mom is a mechanic and your dad is a doctor and you are studying in BHHS. You moved because your parents thought your nightmares had something to do with the previous place but they seem to follow you to Beacon Hills too.You are glad that there is someone in Beacon Hills who can helpTimeline: after the tread doctors but Theo yes





	1. Chapter 1

"The last thing I remember, I was about to take a bath, the next thing I'm looking at a dead body hanging from a flag pole" you explained to the Sheriff. It was weird that you were more confused than the Sheriff about last night's events.  
"Sweetheart, has this happened before or is this a one time thing?" the Sheriff asked placing his hand on your shoulder. He looked as he understood what was going on and might be able to help  
"Ten times, maximum." you avoided making eye contact. Finding the bodies made you feel guilty for some reason, maybe because you were always there too late to do anything about it  
"Did something happen before? You started to find these bodies, I mean." Sheriff rubbed your shoulder  
"Me and my friend were camping... One night, about a year ago we went camping, and we drove a little further than we told our parents. On the coast of Mexico to be more exact" you slowly lifted your gaze.  
"My son did that once too, it was to save his boyfriend" the sheriff commented, "but continue"  
"During the night, something sneaked into out tent and bit us."  
"An animal?" the Sheriff raised his brow  
"The doctor said a wolf. Something always bugged me about that... A wolf would have scratched the tent to get in. Our tent had an open zipper when I woke up." you finally got a more normal reaction to your story. The Sheriff's eyes had widened and jaw dropped slightly, he started to reach for his phone  
"Can you wait just a minute?" he asked you as he left without even hearing your response. He did get you someone to watch over you while he was gone. The deputy was a young, good-looking guy. His name tag said 'Parrish'

He stood at the doorway examining you, not saying a word.  
Since silence made you uncomfortable when others were around, you began to speak. "I assume this has happened before" you commented the situation, assuming that the Sheriff filled him in on the details  
"Murders? yes" he might not know after all, you thought. "Body finders? yes to that too" he continued  
"Thank the lord, I'm not insane" you were relieved for a moment  
"The previous one was sent to the Eichen House." he corrected your statement, but then he added "it's our insane asylum, in case you didn't know". You didn't but now you wish you wouldn't  
"Oh... what happened then?" you asked but before Parrish could answer, if he even would have, the Sheriff barged in  
"Would it bother you if I brought here someone or someones who know what you are going through. They could help you?" he suggested.  
"It's fine. You were out a long time and they are most likely already here" you rolled your eyes, but it seemed that Parrish knew more than he led on  
"It must be a banshee thing" he mumbled and let a seven people pack in.

"I think we can do this without Theo" a mole-faced skinny open plaid-wearer said  
"He might be able to help" darker, tattoo armed boy said  
"I can hear you, very clearly" boy, whose face indicated he was a complete bad boy who was hot but not to be trusted said. It was weird how his face told you not to trust him, yet his body said I have nothing to hide  
You took a deep breath and crossed your arms on your lap. Looking at the gang that was brought to you  
"Stiles, come here" the oldest one of the group said. The mole-faced skinny boy walked up to the oldest one's embrace. "It's okay" and gave him a kiss  
"Derek... It's my son, and he is still underage and you are surrounded by deputies and the Sheriff" the Sheriff wasn't so happy about his son dating an older guy apparently  
"Guys, we came here for her. Not to argue about the necessarity of Theo's absence. Which I can say is non-existing" strawberry blonde, pretty, same height as you, girl said  
"Thanks Lydia..." Theo rolled his eyes  
"No problem" she whipped her hair and turned to you. "Who are you?" she asked with a beautiful smile  
"Y/N Y/L/N. " you answered shortly  
"And you find the bodies?" short, the youngest boy of the group asked  
"I found _a body_ " you corrected the kid but added " _here... nine bodies back in San Francisco_ " you said the last part under your breath, feeling a bit ashamed of it  
"So, you know what this is about right?" taller girl from the back asked  
"Not really, but I assume you do since you were brought here" you tried to keep your answers as quick as possible  
"Peter will be right over. He can explain it probably the best" Derek, the one resting his head on top of his boyfriend said  
"Or Lydia, you know... she was the one who was bitten and haunted by your uncle" Stiles mentioned to his boyfriend. His words made you uncomfortable.  
You looked around the room, the new faces you were told would help, but none of them seemed helpful.  
"Are we going to tell her, she is a banshee or not?" Theo was tired of the situation not going anywhere so he just blurted it out  
"Theo, you could have eased into it a bit" tattooed kid punched his arm  
"I still think he is useless" Stiles crossed his fingers with Derek's  
"At the moment he is the most useful of you all" you rolled your eyes but caught Theo's attention  
"Thank you" he winked at you  
"What does a banshee do?" you asked, looking at Theo  
"Besides finding the bodies? They scream, loudly, are immune to supernatural venoms and can survive the ghost riders" Theo listed  
"What are the ghost riders?" Stiles asks  
"Look who now wants my help" Theo gloats, leaving Stiles impatient and more pissed than he already was

"Supernatural? As in vampires and fairies?" you chuckle  
"We'll explain later..." tattooed boy cut in. "Lydia, could you explain her about banshees before Peter gets here and tries to, you know... memories"  
"Sure, you guys go" she said and walked to the attractive deputy, "see you at home, honey" and gave him a kiss, letting him leave. Only you and Lydia stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had left, you waited a moment for Lydia to place herself on the couch in the Sheriff's office. This beautiful stranger with full lips you could only dream of was looking at you. It felt as she was judging you by your looks and what had happened. Usually that wasn't the case but you had gotten used to expecting the worst. Just her presence felt intimidating to you.  
"I remember when I was bitten. I was sent to a hospital because the one that bit me left me on the lacrosse field to die. How about you?" she asked. Her voice sounded feminine to you.  
"Me and my friend were camping, little outside Mexico. A wolf came into our tent, bit both of us and my friend died." you answered, almost whenever you tell that, either to a psychiatrist or the Sheriff, they either pretend to understand or ignore it.  
"Just the two of you. Nobody else?" she looked confused  
"Yeah? Why does that seem to surprise you?" you raised your brow  
"My body went to a state where the bite worked as an allergen, there is no way I could have survived if Stiles and my ex hadn't help me"  
"The next thing I knew, I was back in San Francisco. I always assumed that my parents had put a transmitter in my car and called 911 or something" 'why haven't I asked?' you started to wonder  
"For me the next stage was hallucinating Peter and bringing him back to life but I don't expect that you had that. I did wake up screaming, on multiple occasions and heard voices in my head" she said, her lips forming a line, not a smile but a straight line  
"I've gotten those too. People keep speaking in our old house but my parents can't hear a thing. It's good to know I'm not crazy" you chuckle a bit  
"We were at this hotel on a school trip, it had a wall that said the number of the people who had died in there, I heard them all" she turned his gaze into her hands in her lap  
"Are you saying that every voice I hear in my house belongs to someone who has died in there?" you can't even believe you just said that  
"Most likely, yes" she said awkwardly  
"Good to know..." you grind your teeth  
"Any questions?" she put on a smile, it was obviously fake, but it was still nice to see a smile after you heard there are dead people in your house. Correction, multiple dead people.  
"Involving this or anything?" you asked  
"Doesn't matter, there is a 90 percent chance I can answer it" she seems confident  
"Okay... first is not important, just my curiosity kicking in. The hot guy who had this look on his face, Theo was it... single or not?" you weren't really looking for a relationship but he was hot  
"Oh sweetie, he is single but you don't want a boyfriend like that" she shook her head  
"I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." you said shortly. She giggled as she had heard that previously somewhere but you ignored her. "The second one was about the waking up screaming in the middle of the night"  
"What about them?" her face was serious again  
"Did you see a blind man, whose face grew hair and turned his eyes to red before you woke up?" your face resembled a lost puppy when you asked, hoping it was normal or some kind of a banshee spirit  
"No, I saw Peter. I mean the man that bit me." you could see fear running into the surface in her eyes. Did she know who you were talking about and if she did, how bad could it be. She looked at you for a while, she snabbed out of it when she realized you are waiting to know what was going on. "There is a possibility, most likely the one who bit you... it could have been an alpha called Deucalion, also known as the alpha of the alphas" she said and glanced at the door. Nothing happened. "Deucalion" she repeated but still nothing. "Deu-ca-lion" she repeated one more and the tattooed kid rushed through the door  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he said with an annoying grin on his face  
"I though you were listening" Lydia whispered, too loudly since you heard what she said  
"Girl talk, I don't want to intrude" he scratched the back of his neck and gazed at his feet  
"I was listening" Theo walked in, "I'm a great distraction" and winked at you. You tried to swallow your embarrassment.  
"Good to know" you smiled awkwardly and turned to look at Lydia smacking tattooed kid at the back of the head

Theo walked around the room stopping behind you and kneeled next to you, "Scott likes Lydia, but since she is with Parrish he just teases her. Scott is dating Malia, who is Peter's daughter. Pathetic isn't it" he whispered to your ear  
You turned to face Theo, "who is Deucalion?" you asked him  
"Scott's friend. Doesn't like me, nobody knows why" he was clearly exaggerating  
"What did you do to him?" you chuckled  
"I may or may not have been plotting against Scott not long ago and he may or may not have been a double agent for Scott the entire time" he avoided eye-contact as he said that  
"Really?" you chuckled again  
"Yeah..." he faced down. Something about him attracted you. Maybe because you knew he was a bad boy, or just that he was ridiculously hot, but he turned you on  
"A great distraction, huh?" you asked. He raised his head and nodded. "Good" you began to smile and felt the confusion he was struggling with.  
Honestly, you were never this confident, just talking to him took the most energy you had not panicking or just breaking down around strangers. You didn't want to show any weakness around these people, around Theo.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked home, Stiles did offer you a ride but you didn't really trust the way his Jeep was held together with duct-tape. Could I actually pull this off here, being cool? You have never been part of the cool kids, just the nerd who spend all her time at home, reading and writing books and fan-fiction. This time it could be different, you thought to yourself.

The next day at school, you saw the gang, not including Derek of course with him being too old for high school and all that. Once you saw Lydia walking towards you, you turned around and walked that way. The turns you made led you in parts of the school you had never been in, leaving you lost and not knowing where to go, just sitting there. There are some qualities of being a bookworm that made you feel like a complete nerd but also some good qualities, like having an extra book in your bag just in case and all you needed was some light to read, which the lights on the roof provided. If nothing else, you found a quiet place where you can be alone at this school.

"Yeah, I can smell her scent. Just shut up Scott" you could hear a familiar voice walking towards you. Slowly starting to put your copy of Alice in the wonderland away. Reading it made you always feel like a kid again, your mom used to read it to you as a bedtime story until you learned to read yourself, but most importantly it made you feel safe.  
"I don't know. Maybe she's hiding from a crazy werewolf stalker she now has" the frustration in his voice was overwhelming. It was definitely Theo.  
"You are interrupting my book" you said, knowing the words would echo in the silent hallway  
"Hear that Scott, she's fine" he said hanging up the phone. With every step he took, you could feel the energy making it's way into your core  
"What I heard now is that I have a 'werewolf stalker'?" you didn't know whether he heard the questioning tone you had in your voice but he answered anyway  
"Can't really help it, he is overprotective" he sat down next to you  
"And a werewolf?" you chuckled  
"If you want to be specific of what type of a werewolf, a true alpha" Theo falsely praised him, making the jazz-hands as he said it  
"And you are his pack? Stiles, Malia, Derek, Lydia, the little kid and you..." you tried to make sense of yesterday  
"The little angry kid is Liam, Scott's first and only beta, that he has turned himself. Derek is an omega..."  
you cut him off by asking "the lone wolf?"  
"He used to be an alpha, but he lost a big part of his powers after bringing his sister kinda back to life. I'm not part of any pack" he said, pulling his knees against his chest and wrapping his arms around them  
"Doesn't that make you an omega?" you witted  
"I'm not sure. I'm not a wolf, fully at least. Well, uhm, I'm a chimera"  
"You are an ancient Greek, fire breathing, female monster who has a head of a lion, body of a goat and a snake as a tail or are you just a fish?" you chuckled, he probably meant genetically but you wanted to joke around  
"Trying to be funny? And no, I'm a medically enhanced supernatural creature with two DNA's, making me a half were-coyote , half werewolf" he said proudly  
"You shouldn't call yourself a chimera, it perplexes others by making them think that you might be a fish" you sass at him  
"Oh really? Fuck you" Theo rolled his eyes  
"I dare you" you turned to him. Racing your gaze between his eyes and lips, he did the same  
So began the longest 5 seconds of your life, the sexual tension between you two made those five seconds feel like hours. It was in those five seconds, you felt the slightest fear that 'maybe he doesn't want me' but you didn't let it show. You held your head high until he pushed you down, tipping you to the floor with his body, on top of yours. His kisses were deep, passionate, something you didn't expect. His tongue battled yours for dominance, not with power, but gently

He pulled away, making you want him more but he placed his finger on your lips. "Someone's in here", he started listening to an empty hallway. "Scott, this is really not a good time" he said rolling is eyes  
"Did you find her?" Scott asked  
"I found her" Theo looked at you, below him, your shirt slightly ripped letting him access your boobs  
"Where are you guys?" you could hear a new, a tone higher voice echoing through halls. You and Theo got up quickly, the way you originally were  
"We are here" Theo said, mouthing the word lipstick to you, and you quickly fixing it.  
As they got closer to you, they didn't sound like two, there were at least three.

Why can't I just make out with a hot guy in peace? you thought.

Almost out of no-where three figures stood before you. Scott, Liam and Stiles.  
"What's this?" Stiles pointed you and Theo, circling his index finger  
"What's what?" Theo asked, pretending to be clueless  
"The faces. They look guilty" Liam joined the conversation  
"Nothing wrong with our faces. I just happen to have a very guilty looking face" you explained, or at least attempted  
Liam breathed in a couple of times, just to sniff the air, "they smell guilty"  
Theo gave you a glance and walked up to Liam, and said with no emotion at all, "that smell is you". He sounded threatening but nobody contributed on the subject.  
You took your bag and followed them back to among the living

After school Lydia was standing next to her car on the parking lot, "Y/N, come on, I'm taking you home" she waved at you  
"I can walk!" you answered to her  
"Don't be modest, I'm driving" she insisted, you couldn't really back out in front of everyone. Besides if the most popular girl in school offers to drive you home, that is something you couldn't decline

As she drove you home, she started playing 'top 50 list' on her car radio  
"I hear you saw Theo today" she had probably rehearsed this speech ten times before seeing you  
"I got lost, and he found me" you explained to her  
"He is not someone you should be hanging out with, he is a total psycho" she warned you, but that word is thrown around these days without meaning, so it doesn't really strike any nerves  
"Thanks for warning... take the next turn left" you advised her  
"I mean that kid is just messed up, he has killed people, abused them, did he tell you about his sister?" she asked  
"Didn't mention it"you scratched the back of your neck as a flashback of you and Theo making out came to your mind  
"Did he at least tell you what he is?" she shook her head  
"A chimera, genetically" you answered  
"Did he say how he got the second DNA?" she turned her head to you  
"He ate his twin in the womb?" you guessed, "he didn't say that I was just guessing"  
"He ripped the beating heart out of his sister's chest to become a chimera when he was 10!" she announced, loudly

I knew I liked bad boys, was the first thought that came to you


	4. Chapter 4

"A little advise for the next time you decide to make out with a werewolf or half of that, you should tell him to keep his claws away to himself" Lydia said while she fixed her hair after pulling over on your driveway  
"How..." you started but then remembered the small rip on your shirt  
"I would have thought Theo was more of an ass man but it just seems to be his personality" she sassed as you stepped out of the car  
"Thanks for the ride... and the tips" you forced a smile across your face  
"You are welcome. Stay as far away from him as possible, he always has his own interest before anything, everything is just a game to him." she smiled back and drove off

The next morning began with chemistry class, your least favorite subject.  
"For once I am all out. You have sucked all the energy from me during this week. I'm so close to giving up on my life and teaching hormonal teenagers makes me hate my life even more. I'd like for you to pick your own partners for this week's assignment. Each and every one of you will have to make a presentation of anything, no limits, just anything and present it in front of the class. It won't be as easy as you think, I'll hand you these papers and you'll have to answer to EVERY question there is or you'll fail. I'd also like to remind you that this will determine 20 percent of your grade, for those who I know can't do the math, it means that this will determine one fifth of your grade. " The teacher said with his lifeless voice. You were almost certain that he was really a ghost, haunting this school and it's students because he was killed in the science lab with some acids.

Since you transferred in the middle of the school year, you usually got to work alone, having no partner in chemistry-class. It was relaxing to you, but no, not this time. Everyone was forming pairs, you almost got off the hook, almost, until you could feel someones hand on your lower back, forcing you to sit up straight. "Need a partner?" Theo whispered to your ear, making you giggle silently out of relieve  
"I should warn you ahead, I'm bad at chemistry" you warned him  
"That's because you haven't had me as a partner" he gloated  
"Yeah... that must be it" you said sarcastically but he didn't seem to take it that way  
"Looks like I'm going to have to come to your house to study" he whispered to your ear again with a very suggestive voice  
"It really kills me to say this but we are going to study" you being the responsible student you were, you had to ruin it  
"Like I said, study" he repeated with the same tone.  
You glanced at his lips for a few seconds and said "fine", as casually as you could. This was now the first time you have actually had a partner in chemistry and it scared the hell out of you, since just talking to him made you gather all your energy on seeming confident and not you. Not the clumsy, socially awkward book worm, just a normal chick at school, and now, spending time with him after school... oh my god. Still you didn't want stop smiling for the rest of the class, but you had to seem cool so you couldn't. It was torture.

During lunch you escaped everyone to the hall, corner of the empty hallways, the silent space you found yesterday, hoping for it to be a place just for you. You could be excited about having a pair in class, and for that pair to be a very hot guy - who might be a complete psychopath, and might have killed his sister and others... but you didn't have to work alone, then again, you had to work with someone. Teamwork was not your strongest quality.

You thanked god, the only god you believed in, the only one everyone was certain to exist, Death. No-one was there, it was just you and your old friend the silence. The peaceful silence.

After school you started walking home but you saw a car following you. It drove slowly, almost matching your speed. If there would have been any traffic on the road, they would have driven past. You took out your phone and pretended to be playing, but in reality, you were dialing 911 just in case

"Hey Y/N!" you heard someone running after you and stopped. The car didn't speed up, it parked on the side of the road  
"Hey Theo" you greeted him, "what do you want?"  
"I realized I had forgotten to get your number. So we could go on a date" Theo said without giving it much of a thought. "I... I mean date for the chemistry assignment..." he corrects himself quickly  
"So you want to take me out on a date? A real one does sound more appealing than a study date" you chuckled  
"I mean we can go on a real date, I wasn't really sure if you wanted to" he spills quickly  
"Sure, when and where?" you asked smiling  
"If you give me your number I can text you" he winked at you  
"If you give me your phone I can give it to you" he had fully forgotten. Why was he acting so carelessly and was all around the place. That is not how someone who is playing a game, unless that's the game...  
You put your number on his phone and he immediately texted you "that silver car has been following you all the way from school"  
"I know, do you know the driver?"  
"No. Follow my lead"

"You know what, I'm taking you out now, whether you like it or not" Theo grabbed your hand and took you to his car


	5. Chapter 5

 For the next few weeks you and Theo grew closer than him being just a distraction. He had opened up to you about the things he had done, things he regrets and the things he would do again if he could. He even told you about his sister, you two didn't have secrets, or that's what you had understood. Actually him being your distraction had gone from possible to you two just being friends

Scott was really protective of you, whenever he wasn't teasing Lydia with even with Malia sometimes. Constantly asking if you were okay, or needed help with anything. It was clear they all cared about you in their own ways

You two even got invited to Scott's pack meetings, Lydia was teaching some of the moves Meredith, another banshee had taught her in the Eichen house, while Stiles, Scott and the rest glared at Theo. Derek never really spoke in our presence, only a couple words to Stiles but the way they held each other whenever Stiles was obviously going to say some nasty things to Theo, Derek held him closer to him.

All your and Derek's conversations included him answering your question with something that involved Stiles, as he didn't want to revile anything about himself to you

Once when you asked him "Derek, so what do you do?"

"Besides me, uh?" and that was it. No real answer, Stiles cutting in and stealing him and going upstairs that's almost how everytime you tried speaking to him ends up. According to Lydia it's nothing personal when Derek doesn't answer to questions about himself

Stiles unlike Derek, always asks you about questions about Theo, what's he doing? What's going on with you two, are you dating? When they asked you two to join a movie night with them and you were cold, and the put his arm around you to warm you up, he said "gross" but he was doing the exact same thing with Derek, and even kissing him on the side.

 

Other than that, you had grown to be part the pack. Malia and Lydia were your go-to persons to ask advise and the girl friends you never had. Like one day when you were shopping with them, you got a strange message from Stiles, assuming it was a pocket dial or something, you thought you's play it listened to it with the girls because it began with "Derek, guess what I'm gonna do to you when I get there..."

 

What really happened before Stiles called you:

"What is it about him, we spend time with him and Y/N is pretty much his girlfriend, but why can't I shake that he is not done plotting against us feeling?" Stiles said to Scott and Liam

"Maybe you like her too much to let Theo off the hook?" Liam suggested as he closed the book he was holding. Both Scott and Stiles turned to look at Liam

"I think you are forgetting about Derek, hole-boy" Stiles commented  

"No, I meant about you like her as your sister and want to protect her from a threat, which could explain why you hate Theo. He is a possible threat to you, he could hurt her like he hurt Scott" the moment he stopped, Scott and Stiles turned to him, again with the confusion shining through their skin. "What? I can do my psychology homework too"

"I should go call Derek" Stiles said, slowly walking away from hole-boy but by accident he dialed you but he accidentally dialed you and when Scott heard Theo walking down the hall, he didn't hang up. He made a rushed decisio to pretend it was Derek and show you what Theo is really like

 

"What do you want with Y/N?" Scott asked Theo as soon as he stepped in to the library

"I like her, and obviously she likes me. Why would I need a reason to be there for her?" Theo sat down on Stiles's usual seat, making Stiles tap his foot

"You don't do anything unless it benefits you" Liam said grinding his teeth

"So there is not a chance I could actually have feelings for a girl who is beautiful, funny, loving and trusts me, unlike everyone who I've ever met?" Theo looks at the guys with disbelief on his face

"Not a chance. The real reason" Stiles takes a seat across him

"You are just waiting for me to get to the part when I tell you that I'm only nice to her because she is a banshee." Stiles and Scott nodded. "The only reason I want her is because banshees are rare, powerful weapons and you have one so I should have one" the guys listen patiently. "Or better yet, she is worth a lot of money if you have the right contacts, like I do..."

_*Beep*_

"What was that?" Theo asked,

_'press star if you want to erase your message'._

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Theo raged, flipping the table between him and Stiles

_'message sent'_

 

Theo grabbed Stiles and lifted him with one hand from his throat

"I swear if she leaves me, what I did to Scott was just a weak prequel of what I'm gonna do to you" he threw Stiles against a shelf hard enough for the shelf to shake and left as Scott and Liam rushed to help Stiles

 

Lydia and Malia looked at you with horror glowing in their eyes. Malia's eyes were actually glowing blue, she was ready to protect you from Theo before he could take you to anywhere to sell

"He called me beautiful" tears rushed in your eyes 

"I don't think that was the important part" Malia said trying to stabilize her state

"He has feelings for me" you gloated and wanted to scream out of joy

"Y/N, did you not listen...?" Malia started but Lydia cut her off

"Just let her have this. He did say he had feelings for her, and somehow I don't have a bad feeling about this. She deserves to have this, even if it with him" Lydia was watching over you and smiling as she looked how happy you were replaying the message, over and over again


	6. Chapter 6

When you got home, you found Theo waiting on your door step. You were so happy to see him, all you wanted to do was to kiss him and tell him you felt the same way

"Listen, I'm so sorry about the message..." he started and stood up. He clearly was struggling with the words he was about to say. "I didn't mean it to come out that way. It's just... they were pushing me to say those things and, well. It got a little too serious too quickly. I know you trust me, and you should trust me, that's the reason why I am here. I don't want things to change, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to say what I said"

He kicked the sand. He wasn't doing it out of anger, it was more of a sad kick and it broke your heart even more than his words

"You... you don't think that I'm beautiful?" your voice cracked. He slowly raised his gaze from the ground. "Of course you don't... This is all been just to get close to the pack, and I was the surest way to approach it" you nodded walking towards the door 

"Who said that you're not? You are freaking gorgeous! What are you talking about?" Theo stopped you from walking any closer to the front door

"Didn't you just say that whatever was in that message was just pushing it?"

"I meant the part about the contacts..." he pulled you closer to him, forcing to look at his perfect face

"I knew that was fake, you've told me too many personal things, including embarrassing childhood storied, even if they would be fake, I could still tell them to the buyer. Especially if it is someone you know..." you let his eyes light up a bit before you continued. "But what you're implying is that you do have feelings for me?" 

He gathered all the confidence he could in the next 30 seconds, "it's now or never" he said and pulled you in for a kiss. His soft lips against yours, was all you could ask for. The way his moved in sync with yours, the softness of his lips was just the thing that made the rough deepness of the loving kiss all the more powerful.

"You didn't answer me" you mumbled pulling away for a second. He looked at his hands that were holding you so close to him, but still afraid you might break in his hands.

The way he looked at your eyes, you didn't need an answer.

He still said it, "I love you"


End file.
